


and the universe said you have played the game well

by help_i_hate_it_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Third Person Omniscient, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_i_hate_it_here/pseuds/help_i_hate_it_here
Summary: Pretty much a rewrite of dsmp tommys deathshort ficuhhh yeah dsmp angt go brrrrrtw for blood, violence, and death
Kudos: 2





	and the universe said you have played the game well

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but yeah i thought of this when i was laying in bed  
> also this includes some parts of the lore but again this is my twist on it

It was an argument, an argument about Schlatt. Surprisingly it wasn't about his corrupt politics, the way he treated his administration or his addiction to alcohol that later led to his death. It was about if he was gone for good. It all started with Tommy saying that he had seen the fuckers grave, been to his funeral, and tragically watched his last moments on this earth. Now no one knows what got into Dream that day. Was it the struggle of being stuck in prison with a child? The anger that that child was the one that put you in prison? The embarrassment that Dream failed to kill Tommy's best friend then, lock him in that very cell that he was rotting in? Or, was he still mourning Schlatt’s death? 

Whatever has enraged Dream about 5 minutes ago was going downhill very quickly. 

“Dream Schlatt is dead, get over it” Tommy mumbled

“No he isn't.” Dream took off his mask and tossed it on the bed “I have the resurrection book, Tommy. Did you forget that?” Dream hissed at Tommy. 

“No, I didn't. But your book is just a load of bullshit. You can't revive anyone unless you give them one of your lives. Schlatt caused so much pain and grief to this server no one would want to bring him back. The only person that would possibly bring him back is you. The first problem is that you're stuck in this hell hole. The second problem is that you are too self-absorbed to give up a life.” Tommy snapped back at Dream

While yes, what Tommy said was half true. Dream was too concerned about himself to give a life to Schlatt. The book did work. It was just a very rare and painful practice. The only pain worse than dying is being resurrected. Therefore, no ghost actually would care to go through that type of pain to come back to this shitty life just to suffer. So yes, the book does work. Dream just didn't know how to use it. 

Dream could have explained that to Tommy but he didn't. This led things to turn for the worst.

“Dream all you are is a liar that is too scared of the outside world evolving outside of his little fantasy,” Tommy shouted

Dream rose from his place on his bed and walked to Tommy.

“Dream. Get out of my face.” Tommy Cried, starting to get worried.

“Oh is the little boy talking shit having consequences? Tommy, I don’t know if you noticed but, no one can hear you. There are no cameras in here. I can do whatever the hell I want to you. If I were you I'd apologize before things get messy” Dream threatened as he backed Tommy into a corner.

“Dream I am many things but a liar is not one of them. So, I am not sorry. I stand by every word I said.” Tommy replied  
“Oh, Tommy. Oh, Tommy.” Dream muttered as he started to laugh

Dream walks to his nightstand and puts his long blonde hair up into a bun. 

“What? You’re not gonna kill me, are you? You said it yourself. You won’t.” Tommy whispered as panic started to set in. 

“Tommy I think it's the other way around. You won’t kill me, I won't hesitate to kill you.” 

“What the fuck are you gonna do? Beat me to death? It’s not like you have a fucking knife or armor in here.” Tommy's voice cracks. The boy is too scared to move.

“Correct” Dreams replied as he broke into a hysterical laugh

Dream walks back over to Tommy. The poor kid was terrified to move. 

At that moment Dream kicked Tommy in his gut. Tommy rolled over in pain. He was stunned by the sudden blows to his sides.

“DREAM STOP” Tommy cried

“Tommy you’re fucking done” Dream cursed as he backed away from Tommy

Tommy started to get up. Once he was about to start crawling Dream pushed his head back. The already weak boy fell to the ground, biting his tongue on the way down. Tommy tasted the metal-like flavor in his mouth. Dream kicked him in the chest. Breathing got harder for Tommy. 

“Dream, please you don’t have to do this,” Tommy begged

“Tommy, I’m not doing this because I have to. I’m doing this because I want to. If you had just stayed in exile you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Dream snarled

Dream pulled Tommy up by his bloody shirt then punched him in the nose. Hot tears began to take over his vision. After several more hits to the face, Dream hit Tommy’s head against the wall. That’s when time started to slow down for Tommy. He knew that he wouldn’t make it out of here. Everything hurt. His vision started blurring. His mind became a sea of memories and thoughts. 

“Sam save me. Sam” Tommy pleaded

“Tommy no one is going to save you.” Dream cooed

“Phil will. Phils has always been there for me. Ranboo too. I love that tall bastard.” Tommy wept

He knew he wasn’t going to survive this. It was just the thought that someone might come and save him that comforted the dying boy. 

Dream on the other hand felt no mercy. This was the first time he felt like he had this much power in months. He loved it. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins made him feel alive again. It was only at the cost of an innocent boy dying. 

“Tell Schlatt I said hi” Dream sang

“Tommy was too tired to respond. 

With that Dream pushed Tommy to the ground. That was it. Tommys last canon life. Dreams mouth curled up into a wicked smile. He looked down at his bloodstained hands. That’s when he realized, what had he done. A tear fell down his cheeks. Dream fell back onto the cold ground. He stared into the abyss. 

He was only brought back by the sound of Sam coming into the cell. 

“Dream you bastard” Sam whispered

Sam instantly dropped to the floor to check Tommy. He checks for a pulse. Nothing. His skin had gone pale his eyes shut closed. Sam thought about it. This was the most relaxed Tommy had ever looked.

It is sad the most peaceful this boy had ever looked was when he had passed away. It was a shame...he was only a boy. In reality, Tommy never got a normal childhood. His brother was always pulling him into wars and such. The one ‘childish’ thing he had got to experience was his disks and his obsession with those disks led to more wars. You can’t blame the kid. It was always the adults around him not realizing Tommy was just a boy. That’s all. A child. His life, sucked away from him by wars and politics.

Sam took a walkie-talkie from his belt

“Channel 5? I need a stretcher and backup in cell 3. There has been an attack on Tommy.” Sam’s voice cracked when he told whoever was on the other end of the line that there was an attack on Tommy. 

Several minutes later Ant and Bad arrived with the stretcher. 

“No he can’t be” Bad cried

“I’m sorry Bad” Sam cried

Ant put the stretcher down. 

Bad and Sam lifted Tommy onto the stretcher. They carried him out of the cell. 

“I’ll deal with you later” Sam mumbled to Dream. 

“Dial Puffy and tell her to deliver the news to the SMP” Sam sighed

Ant dialed Puffy and told her the news. That brought the task of telling Tubbo.

Puffy didn’t know how Tubbo was going to react. After all, that was his best friend. It was them against the world. Tommy and Tubbo, the unseparated duo. Puffy dialed Tubbos walkie-talkie channel.

“Hey what’s up” Tubbo cheered

“Uh hey Tubbo. I have some news for you.” Puffy exclaimed, the pain obvious in her voice

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo said

Today in the prison, I don’t know how but Uhm, Tommy passed away” Puffy cried

“What? Is this some sort of prank? Tommy was just visiting Dream, right?” Tubbo assured himself

“Sadly no. I just got a message from Ant. They are carrying him out and most likely performing an autopsy. I’ll update you later. Bye kid” Puffy sobbed as she put down the walkie-talkie. 

Tubbo was quick to run to ranboos room to relay the news to him. The two just sat in silence and cried. Their friend, gone forever. They never even got to say goodbye. 

Tommy was buried next to Wilbur. Ranboo and Tubbo laid red flowers on his grave.

“Well, it was us till the end. If I had thought it could have turned out like this I would have said goodbye. But, here we are. I’m talking to a piece of stone and standing over your body.” Tubbo mourned 

“You did a lot in your life. We are all proud. Yeah, you messed up sometimes and yes you took more consequences than anyone did. Look a Techno and Phil. They blew up Lmanburg down to bedrock and they are still alive and well. What did you do? Burn a house down. You didn’t deserve this Tommy.” Tubbos voice cracked

“Well ill see you again soon” Tubbo cried then ran back home

It was tragic. Tommy was so young, a life ahead of him. Although it was sad the one thing that came from this tragedy was what was in Tommys enderchest. The disks. No one can take them. No more wars because of them. That was Tommys most prized possession. They now rest with him.


End file.
